Fly Angel, Fly
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: A oneshot about the angels in Aerrow's life. AxP. Inspired by the song "Angel" by the Jones Gang. NOT a songfic. Rated just to be safe.


**Hello everyone! I know I've been MIA for the last little while, but university has hit me with so many tests and assignments, I don't have time to _breath_, let alone write :S**

**This fanfic was inspired by the song "Angel" by the Jones Gang. I first heard this song in a Storm Hawks Youtube video by "soon2Bfamous14," so shout out to you for introducing me to this lovely song! It should be noted that, though this fanfic was _inspired _by this song, it is not _based_ on it, nor is it based on the Youtube video. This is why this is not a songfic; I just merrily chose to begin and end this fic with a quote from the song's chorus.**

**Please Note: Page breaks respresent jumps in time, while **_italics_** represent flashbacks in that time. I know this may be confusing, so try to humour me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor to I own the song "Angel" by the Jones Gang, which is quoted below.**

* * *

"_**Angel,  
She looks like an angel.  
Take me to heaven with you, when you go.  
Oh, angel,  
Got to be an angel.  
You can't leave me, baby; you're my hope." **_

Heaving a sigh, Aerrow entered his room with the _swoosh _of his door. It had been another challenging battle against the Dark Ace. Aerrow hated to admit it, but the Talon commander was getting closer and closer to defeating him every time the fought.

Fatigue began to overcome Aerrow, as days upon days of endless fighting took its tole. Letting his armour drop from his exhausted limbs, Aerrow fell onto his bed. Reaching under his pillow, he extracted a photo he had hidden among the folds. The Sky Knight smiled as his gazed rested upon the image that was sealed in time. Whenever Aerrow was feeling worn out and ready to just call it quits, a look at this photo would remind him of all the reasons he had to keep fighting and protect the people who loved and cared for.

From behind the glossy shine of the photo, Aerrow's mother smiled brightly at him. It was the only remaining picture Aerrow had of his mother. It had been taken the day he and his parents had gone on a picnic. His mother sat happily on the checkered picnic blanket, the high sun making her long, wavy hair glow, and her green eyes sparkle. Her arms were open, awaiting for a young Aerrow, who was just out of the frame.

_Aerrow ran into his mother's arms and laughed as her strong arms lifted his tiny body over her head. Spreading his arms and legs, Aerrow pretended he was a skimmer, making "whooshing" sounds, as if an imaginary wind was blowing past him._

_Both mother and son laughed as they fell onto the soft summer grass._

"_I was flying mommy!" Aerrow said excitedly, "Did ya see? Did ya see?"_

"_Of course she did silly," his father chuckled as he walked towards them, camera in hand, "She was your wings."_

"_My little angel doesn't need my help. He has his own wings," Aerrow's mother smiled, turning to her son, "Don't you Aerrow. Go on, show your dad how you fly."_

_Grinning, Aerrow jumped up and began to run around with his arms stretched out like wings._

"_See daddy!" Aerrow laughed, "I can fly all on my own!"_

"_Well, so you can!" his father said, joining in with his son's laughter._

"_Fly angel, fly!" his mother shouted merrily._

A knock pulled Aerrow from his thoughts.

"Aerrow?" Piper's voice came from the hall.

"Come in!" Aerrow called to his friend.

Piper let herself in, joining Aerrow on the bed.

"Is that your mother?" she questioned, looking curiously at the picture.

"How did you guess?" Aerrow asked, a little surprised that Crystals Specialist had guessed correctly.

"You have the same eyes." Piper remarked, pointing at the photo, "She looks like an angel, doesn't she? With the way the sun makes her glow."

"Yeah." Aerrow sighed sadly.

"You must miss her." Piper commented, placing a comforting hand on the Sky Knights shoulder.

"A lot." he responded, tears glazing his eyes.

Laying his own hand on top of Piper's, Aerrow turned to give her a small smile, "But it doesn't hurt as much, now that I have another angel."

Piper blushed, but moved to rest her head on Aerrow's shoulder along with their intertwined fingers.

* * *

Aerrow wrung his hands nervously and he waited for Piper.

How ironic, that he could fight battalion of Talons without breaking a sweat, yet something like this could make him a total wreak. Sure, he wasn't a fan of tight, uncomfortable suits, nor was he looking forward to dancing, - something he couldn't do to save his life -but he still shouldn't be _**this**_ apprehensive.

Who would have thought that all those longing glaces and shy gestures would leave to this? He and Piper. _**Together.**_

"_How's our next course coming?" Aerrow asked Piper, laying his hand on bridge's round table so he could lean in to look at all the maps that were spread across it._

"_Pretty good." Piper answered, looking up at the Sky Knight as he leaned over her, "If my calculations are correct, we'll even have time for a quick stop on Terra Tropica to refuel, and maybe even spend the day there."_

"_How did you manage that?" Aerrow asked, leaning closer to the maps to have a better look._

"_Well," Piper began, pointing at one of the maps, "If we go–"_

_Piper's breath hitched as she looked up to find Aerrow's face no more then a inch from her own. Both stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes, except for the quick glances they stole at the other's lips._

"_Would you two just go on a __**KISS**__ for goodness sakes? The tension is killing me!" Finn yelled, exasperated, from the door where he and the rest of the team stood spying on the pair._

"_Finn!" Piper began, but no one ever found out what else she was going to say._

_Aerrow had taken Finn's advice, capturing Piper's lips in his own._

Aerrow chuckled at the memory of his and Piper's first kiss.

"Hey Aerrow," Finn said from beside him, "I'd stop laughing and start paying attention if I were you."

Looking up, Aerrow realized that music was playing and that Piper was already halfway up the church. Straightening up, the Sky Knight tried to appear calm and cool, but had a feeling he was not doing a very good job.

When Piper was close enough, Aerrow took her hand and helped her up the step. She looked stunning in her while wedding gown. Gently lifting the vale to rest on the back of her head, Aerrow smiled nervously at his fiancé.

"You look like an angel." he whispered.

Piper's face practically glowed, "You ready?" she whispered back.

"Yeah." Aerrow smiled, as they turned to the preacher.

* * *

Why?

That was the only thing Aerrow could think as he gazed upon the stone.

Sure, there had always been the slight worry in the far reaches of his mind, but he had never given it much thought. It came with the job of protecting the Atmos. There was always the risk of injury, or even death. But dwelling on this had never been an option. If you did, you would never be able to get the job done.

Still, when he did let himself think about the worst, he had always thought that, if she was to be taken from him, it would be by a battle wound or a faulty crystal experiment. It would be short, and fairly painless. That, at least, had given him some comfort.

But never in his wildest imaginings would he have thought of this. Her body betraying her; withering away from a cureless illness in a cold hospital.

It had destroyed him to watch her like that, and not being able to do anything to help her.

"_Aerrow?" Piper whispered, squeezing his hand._

"_Do you need something Piper?" Aerrow asked from his seat next to the hospital bed._

"_Yes." Piper answered, but kept a hold of Aerrow's hand as he rose, "A promise."_

_Aerrow sat next to Piper where she lay on the bed, not letting go of her hand. "Anything." he said, bring his free hand up to stroke her face._

"_Hold me Aerrow?" Piper asked softly, after a few moments._

_Carefully, Aerrow arranged them so he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, Piper sitting in front of him, supported by his chest._

_Piper sighed, leaning back further into his husbands strong embrace, closing her eyes in contentment._

"_Promise me, Aerrow," Piper whispered, not opening her eyes, "That when I'm gone, you'll keep going."_

"_Piper, don't talk like that. You're strong. You're going to get better." Aerrow said, but both knew that it was just words; a hope they'd both lost long ago._

"_Aerrow, please." Piper whispered._

"_Piper." Aerrow sighed, tightening his arms around his wife, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there with me. I need you."_

"_Yes, but there are others who need you even more." Piper told him._

_Aerrow sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips, "Why are you always right Piper?"_

_Piper gave a little laugh._

"_I love you, Piper." Aerrow whispered._

"_I love you too, Aerrow." she responed, finally opening her eyes and turning to look at her husband._

_The Sky Knight leaned down and brought their lips together in a long, loving kiss._

_Aerrow stayed awake the entire night, listening as Piper's breathing became more slow and laboured, until it finally stopped._

A small sob from his side made Aerrow turn. Looking down, he found his young daughters tear-filled eyes staring up at him, her small hand still enveloped in his.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart." Aerrow said, bending down to her level.

"Is mommy an angel now? Is she in heaven?" the little girl asked, gazing towards her mother's gravestone.

"Yes she is." Aerrow answered, whipping away her tears while fighting back his own, "But I have my own angel down here."

"Who?" she questioned innocently.

"You, my little angel." Aerrow told his daughter, smiling as he took her in his arms.

"And I can fly, 'cause I have wings!" the little girl answered with a familiarity that said this exchange had happened many times before.

"Yes you can!" her father laughed, lifting the little girl over his head and spinning her around before laying her back down.

"Lookie daddy! I can fly all on my own!" his daughter laughed, spreading her arms out and running towards his awaiting skimmer.

"That's my little angel!" Aerrow said, following her.

Placing his little girl in front, Aerrow mounted the skimmer himself. Before taking off, he stole one last glance back towards Piper's grave.

"Fly angel, fly." he whispered.

"_**Fly, angel, fly,  
With golden soul alive.  
She said,'I won't leave you in heaven'  
I thought angels did not lie." **_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Since I killed both Aerrow and Piper in "Saints and Angels" and killed Aerrow in "Like the Sun," I figured it was Piper's turn ;)**

**I'm worried that they're a little out of character, where I haven't had much practice writing them resently, but I did my best!**

**Those who have read my other fanfics may have found the last scene very close to the final scene in "Saints and Angels." I take pride in being creative and different in each of my stories, but I felt that this type of scene was the best to accomplish what I needed and to continue the theme. I'd considered making the child a boy, but it felt better with Aerrow calling his daughter "angel" as opposed to his son.**

**Please review if you can; it helps me to improve! And be on the lookout for some more fanfics from me in the next week or two. I have some downtime in my schedule and plan to get back at my writing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
